Demigodstuck
by lovelydeadVelvet
Summary: The trolls somehow transportalized to Earth from the Veil! Location? Specifically, Camp-Halfblood, Long Island, New York. How will all this turn out? (Set after the Last Olympian, pre-Lost Hero)
1. Be Percy

Chapter 1

**Be Percy**

It has been a while since you called Chiron and asked him to inspect the twelve creatures called "trolls". Apparently they have been "transportalized" to Earth and have to get back to the "Veil".

**Answer Annabeth**

- wiseStrategist [WS] began messaging saltwaterSprings [SS] at 11:56 –

WS: Percy!

SS: what is it? oh my gods english is so hard to type.

WS: Shut up.

WS: The trolls aren't threats.

SS: well, duh.

SS: i mean, they would've killed us if they were.

SS: besides, they don't let out ichor or anything.

WS: Oh?

SS: just some weird colored blood, save for the other two.

WS: Yeah. I heard the weird guy with his infatuation with horses mutter something about "blood castes".

SS: see yeah at dinner then.

WS: Bye! 3

SS: 3

- wiseStrategist [WS] ceased messaging salwaterSprings [SS] at 12:04 -

**Time Skip- Be Annabeth**

You have been looking forward to getting to know the trolls. Yeah, they are kinda weird, but give it a try. Maybe they aren't so bad.

")(I! MY NAM-E IS FEF-ERI P-EIX-ES!" the seadweller screamed.

Wow. This is going to be interesting.

**Be the heiress, a few hours back.**

It had been strange. One moment you were in the meteor, the next you were on Earth, face to face with a young teen named Percy. You looked around. Ah. Everyone was safe. Well, except for Eridan, since his cape had been ripped.

You smiled at the boy. You had a feeling that he would be with you for a while.


	2. Be the irritated seadweller

Chapter 2

**Be the irritated seadweller **

"damn wwhy does my cape havve to be ruined?" you mutter to yourself.

"Eridan, Don't Worry. We'll Get You Another." Kanaya reassured. You smiled back. This is the least you can do since she gave you a wand. Oh, someone's trolling you.

**Answer unknown person**

- shadowOverlord [SO] began messaging caligulasAquarium -

CA: wwho the fuck are you?

SO: That hardly matters, seadweller.

CA: howw do you knoww

CA: you knoww wwhat, nevvermind. anywway, i'm busy.

CA: go awway.

- caligulasAquarium [CA] blocked shadowOverlord [SO] -

- shadowOverlord [SO] ceased messaging caligulasAquarium [CA] -

"W)(o was it, -Eridan?" the bubbly princess asked you.

"oh, just some asshole tryin to piss me off."

**Be Percy again.**

"So, Feferi. How old are you exactly?"

"O)(? I'm six."

You looked at her in surprise. She looked at least 13. It was impossible for a six-year old to be this mature. Well, then again, satyrs age twice as slow as humans/demigods.

"dont you mean six SWEEPS old?" the one with red wings asked.

You scratch your head. Sweeps?

"Years in Alternia, our homeplanet." Vriska, Percy guessed, said, as if he read the sea god's kid's mind.

**Turn around**

You turn your head. Nico! It's great to see him now!

"Hi Percy. I see you've made a couple of friends." The son of Hades responded in his usual voice. You smile back.

"I know. Nico, meet Ara-"

"Hello Aradia." He responded. Whoa whoa what?! How did Nico know? He never met her.

"I suggest that you come sit with me. I'd love to have a chat with another from the dead."


	3. Be the Ghost King

***longest chapter I have ever written for this fan fic. Anyway my field trip's tomorrow so I'll probably update sometime soon. So, I'm giving you the luxury to read this very long chap I prepared. Oh and by the way, ignore the quirk that Equius uses. Damn lousy fan fiction net not using the symbol**

**L8r**

**lovelydeadVelvet***

Chapter 3

**Be the Ghost King**

"how do you know me, by the way?" none other than the Maid of Time asked you, the mysterious boy.

"The dead speak to me, they told me of your coming. You died before, right?"

"the dead? im through with dying." Aradia responded. "I know. I messaged one of you guys earlier. The seadweller."

"eridan?"

**Time to be the poor seadweller again**

"so it wwas him wwho messaged me…" you mutter under your breath, stalking the two.

"eriidan, what the fuck are you doiing?"

You almost scream.

"s-sol?! wwhat the fuck are YOU doin here?"

"2talkiing you, what doe2 iit look liike?"

You roll your eyes. This asshole was just so fucking hard to deal with, especially since Fef hooked up with him. Seriously? Why him?

"im bein fuckin serious here sol. that boy wwas the fuckin guy wwho messaged me earlier."

**Be the biipolar a22hole**

You looked at the poor fucker. Poor Eridan. It must be hard for him. Nah, just kidding. That guy makes you laugh. In a mean way.

"whatever. iim gonna go get ff. waiit, maybe the hephae2tu2 kiid2 got somethiing to niice. iif you need me, iill be wiith equiiu2."

**Now, let's have a look with the blonde architect, shall we?**

- wiseStrategist [WS] began messaging saltwaterSprings [SS] at 19:35 -

WS: Percy!

SS: yo annabeth. what's up?

SS: annabeth, you could have just walked towards me, right?

WS: This is an extremely private conversation, Seaweed Brain.

SS: oh.

WS: Anyway, let's just go to the memo I prepared **here**.

- wiseStrategist [WS] ceased messaging saltwaterSprings [SS] at 19:38 -

**Annabeth: Open memo.**

CURRENT wiseStrategist [CWS] RIGHT NOW opened memo on board #IMPORTANT

CWS: I suppose all of you are wondering why I opened this memo at the current moment.

CWS: Well of course, it's about the trolls.

CWS: I learned some amazing things through my little chat with Karkat, since he is the leader of the group of this extraterrestrial species.

CWS: I had attempted to speak with Vriska, but…

CWS: Yeah. Never mind.

CURRENT saltwaterSprings [CSS] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

CSS: yeah, what happened exactly?

CSS: the whole spider thing.

CWS: Percy.

CWS: Shut up.

FUTURE caligulasAquarium [FCA] 2 MINUTES FROM NOW responded to memo.

FCA: wwell percy your matesprit there just pissed her off.

CSS: how are you messaging us from the future?

FCA: i just can.

CURRENT shadowOverlord [CSO] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

FCA: you

FCA: wwhat the fuck?!

FCA: wwho are you wwhy did you message me?!

CSO: Gods just stop it.

CSS: you know him?

CSO: Percy.

CSS: oh okay.

FCA: you knoww this douchebag?!

CSS: well, since you asked so nicely,

CSS: this is nico di angelo, son of the death god.

**Be Eridan**

You can't be Eridan fucktard.

**Be Dave**

Uh, hello. Not a part of the story. Not yet, at least.

**Be Karkat**

You are so pissed at the moment. How the fuck did you get here, anyway?!

**Karkat: Answer Equius.**

- centaursTesticle [CT] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] –

CT: D- Karkat, I have a question that is troubling my and Nepeta's mind.

CT: D- How e%actly did we get here?

CG: DO I LOOK LIKE I HAVE A FUCKING CLUE?

CG: ANYWAY, YOU ARE SUCH AN ASSHOLE THAT I WON'T EVEN ANSWER.

CT: D- I

CT: D- I need a towel.

- centaursTesticle [CT] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] –

**Karkat: Do something silly.**

Okay, now what the fuck. The guy is too pissed to do that, and why in the ever loving fuck would you want him to do that?!

**Karkat: Be Nepeta.**

You are now suddenly Nepeta.

***Urmargerd if this isn't long enough I don't know what is. Oh, and the trolls got sent to Earth before anyone died, and after Vriska and Aradia rose to god tier. So basically, John is the only god tier kid at the moment.***


	4. Nepeta: Tackle Equius

Chapter 4

**Nepeta: Tackle Equius.**

":33 *ac slowly appurroaches ct with great caution, as ac swishes her furry blue tail back and forth, preparing to..."

":33 pounce!" You back away from your surprised meowrail.

"D - Nepeta... That was... STRONGLY unappreciated." You go and try to see if you can talk to some other people, but you were stopped by the great white hide of the horse man.

**Be Eridan**.

FCA: wwait, wwhat  
CSS: knew you would freak.  
FCA: no i wwasnt freakin out i wwas thinkin that this wwas some prank sol did.

CURRENT twinArmageddons [CTA] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

CTA: eriidan, iim not a prank2ter.  
FCA: shut the fuck up sol.  
CTA: whatever.  
CTA: and be2iide2, why would ii prank future you.  
FCA: uh...  
FCA: because you hate me an my ass?  
CTA: what the fuck.  
CSS: why...  
CWS: Alright, get out get out!

CTA was banned from responding to memo.  
FCA was banned from responding to memo.

CSS: thank you.  
CWS: No problem.  
CWS: In Athena's name, why won't they stop!?

FUTURE tentacleTherapist [FTT] ? FROM NOW began responding to memo.

FTT: You tell me.  
CWS: Who are you?

**Be Rose.**

You are now briefly Rose. Reading this memo you realize that it won't be long until you pass by Dave's bubble. Hmm. Interesting. But... The trolls seem to have ceased conversing, from their point, at least. From your point, the trolls are still trolling you and your fellow players.

**Rose: Try to be someone else.**

For a moment, you're now Karkat Vantas.

**Be the leader. Join in the conversation.**

FUTURE carcinoGeneticist [FCG] 1 HOUR FROM NOW began responding to memo.

FCG: FUCKING LALONDE WHAT THE FLYING HOOFBEAST IS YOUR HUMAN ASS DOING HERE?  
FTT: From my point, Kanaya has told me of your recent transportation from the meteor and into a place where they call, "Camp Half-Blood."  
CSS: whoa whoa  
CSS: slow down a sec.  
CSS: WHO is she?  
FCG: FUCK.  
FCG: THAT'S ROSE.  
CSS: oh...how do you know rose?  
FCG: SHE'S ONE OF THE GIRLS IN THE KIDS' SESSION.  
FCG: OH YEAH...  
FCG: HAVE YOU NOT FUCKED UP CAUSING THE SCRATCH?  
FTT: That is not your concern, Karkat.

PAST turntechGodhead [PTG] 2 HOURS FROM NOW began responding to memo.

PTG: wow rose  
PTG: this is so fucking messed up.  
PTG: like one of johns shitty ass films.  
CWS: ?  
CSS: what  
PTG: sup.

**OKAY ENOUGH OF KARKAT**

You are now the mighty centaur Chiron.

sorry for late upd8. Here's a chap.


End file.
